Certain network-connected printers are capable of sending and receiving communications and printable content via the Internet or another network without being connected to a desktop computer, notebook computer, or other host computing device. Such functionality can provide considerable flexibility and efficiencies for a user, as the user may have the ability to download and print content at familiar and unfamiliar printers without the complication of first establishing a connection with a host.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.